


Nosy Nightwing

by MarvelousMaam



Series: Batbros' Flirting Guide [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BatCat wedding happened and that's it dammit, Batboys, Dick likes to troll reader, Dick loves to chase, Dick made dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy, Funny, Reader Insert, batfam, fem-reader - Freeform, it's no one's fault but Dick's, it's take-out, rated for sexual implications, smooth talker Dick, so does reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMaam/pseuds/MarvelousMaam
Summary: Dick is just too goddamn smooth. You think you’re pissed at him? Think again, he’ll have you wrapped around his little finger in no time and he doesn’t even need no pick-up lines, baby!





	Nosy Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I’d share a very fond memory with you: Dick Grayson was my first. No, it wasn’t Batman (yuck... ole man Bruce, really?) and it wasn’t even my babe Jay. It was goddamn Nightwing’s butt that got me into DC and comics in general. Dang! :D
> 
> For the time being this is the last part of the Batbros' Flirting Guide BUT I hope to get around to write a sweet and fluffy Dami-centric part in due time - that rating's gonna be sooo low guys. I might give Duke a try too. But I'll be honest with you, his suit burns my eyeballs... I loved him in the Robin Wars though.

Waiting for the young couple smooching below your living room window to finally move along you grumbled below your breath at the sore feeling beginning to spread in your extremities. It had been one hell of a night, but the worst thing was that the heist you’d had planned for the past few days had been prevented by none other than your fiancé who’d just 'dropped in' to help out the private security agency during their deliverance of an antique set of glazed ceramic tiles from the Netherlands. You’d spent hours hiding out in the small space of a cupboard filled with cleaning supplies and had almost gotten caught by the cleaning woman to make things worse.

Grinding your teeth at the prospect of being bound by law to your worst enemy in due time you felt your heart speed up. Whether it was in anger or something else was up to debate and you refrained from exploring your feelings.

You’d been in the antiques and arts business for years now and had raked in quite some money, to the point that you’d started to steal for the rush mostly. And for the game of cat and mouse that you’d established with the kevlar-wearing superhero who called himself Nightwing.  
Those tiles though… well, they’d have made a great gift for your soon to be mother in law’s birthday. She’d have appreciated those fine and artfully designed ceramics just the way they were supposed to. Lex Luthor on the other hand… well, he certainly did not appreciate them, his buying agent had probably shopped the set of six in some sort of online catalogue. To Luthor (and most other retards) antiques and art was naught but an investment. They did not see the beauty in it.

Finally the couple had left the scene and you observed the street for a few seconds before daring to swing across and right onto the windowsill of your living room.  
Controlling for any onlookers before shoving the window open, you let yourself drop onto the soft, carpeted flooring.

"There you are! Finally! Took you some time, love. Dinner’s ready but I suppose it’s cold by now. I'll microwave it!" A well-known voice greeted you from across the room and you looked up irritated to glare at the one person you’d not wanted to see again this night.

"Grayson!" You grumbled in greeting, only to get up from your crouch on the floor to leave without another word. You didn’t need to look to know that there was a smug smirk etched onto the face of your fiancé who enjoyed your regular hunts immensely. Too much, as this evening proved.

Enjoying the scathing hot water of your shower, and not caring to hurry, you took joy in observing the ancient bronze sculpture decoratively sitting on a shelf for your towels. You smiled at the memory of its acquisition and the passionate hunt during which you’d first admitted to yourself that you had a serious attraction problem with the Hunk Wonder and his phenomenal butt in that way too tight bodysuit of his. Guiltily you’d tried to make these unwelcome feelings up to your back then boyfriend Dick Grayson, who’d been a little too understanding about you screaming 'Nightwing' in the heat of the moment. No wonder there once the secret had been lifted rather spectacularly…

Shivering in the cold air you stepped out of the shower and put on your most comfortable sweatpants, a tanktop and the thickest pair of wool socks you’d found in your drawers.

"Cooled down?" Dick mocked you, still patiently awaiting you at the table that was set for two, once you returned. Frowning you resumed to glower at him but didn’t speak a word.

"Look, I’m sorry love! I couldn’t resist, you made this far too easy." Biting your tongue you looked through the Chinese takeout he’d gotten and watched him make a grab for the mini spring rolls that you immediately fetched only to pour all of them onto your plate. Six… no nine… no wait… twelve spring rolls tumbled out of the container and you glanced up to see Dick’s amused features as he shrugged, choosing something else instead.  
The smell of fried fast-food teased you enough to dig in then, completely ignoring your companion who chewed thoughtfully on something that looked like orange chicken bites, making you regret to have loaded your plate already.

"What did you want with those shabby old things anyway?" He asked around a mouthful of chicken, spluttering some orange sauce on the tabletop. You gasped outraged but managed to hold yourself back from reprimanding him for calling those hundreds of years old pieces of craftsmanship shabby. Well, they were 'worn' but… they were pretty old after all.

Dinner dragged on this way but Dick played the oblivious part like he was born to, managing to engage you in conversation almost another time. You’d already opened your mouth before you stopped yourself.

"Sure, just lemme get that!" He spoke as you got up fed and content (as far as possible), continuing to ignore him in favor of lying on your couch and staring into the face of the anchorman of a late night show that you’d muted.  
You heard him clearing the table and storing the leftovers away but refrained from looking up to meet his gaze. By now he seemed to have understood that you were sourer than usual about his interference. He did not try to speak to you again even as he heavily sat down in an armchair across from your position, eyeing you carefully.

You hoped that he had not noticed your gaze on him, for as usual and conditioned by habit you’d enjoyed the view of his toned figure in much too form fitting jeans.  
His grin told otherwise and you grunted in frustration.

"’S gettin’ warm in here, isn’t it?" He quipped up suddenly and out of your periphery you watched him rise again only to grab the hem of his wooly pullover.  
Stupefied you turned towards him, slack jawed as he pulled the garment over his head and tossed it away onto another armchair. You were aware that your eyes were wide as saucers. As always Dick Grayson managed to do that to you with his acrobat’s built that left little to nothing to wish for. He winked, catching you staring and you felt the heat creeping up into your cheeks.

"Ya know, I was going to get myself a t-shirt but I’m feeling quite comfortable. I think I’ll spend the evening like this!" He returned to the armchair before a thought obviously occurred to him, making him turn 180 degrees and steering towards the place at the end of your couch while you were still trying to clear your mind of Adonis physiques and the fact that you bedded this perfect specimen of mankind on a regular basis.

"N…no!" You managed to stutter out and sitting up found yourself looking right upon a set of perfectly sculpted abs. You swallowed.  
"What was that?" Dick whispered and you were sure that he flexed on purpose. You barely found the strength to look up into his face.

"If I’m wearing clothes, you’re wearing clothes!" You were well aware of the wide opening you’d left for him the moment the barely thought through argument left your lips, but you just couldn’t even get yourself to care, already imagining your mouth trailing the fine line of hair on his abdomen to…  
"Soo…" He sounded pleased with the turn of events.  
"If I’m not wearing clothes?"  
His fingers swiftly moved to pop the button of his jeans and the next thing you knew was that you couldn’t get out of your clothes fast enough as he crouched between your legs eagerly.

Later…  
You almost fell asleep, comfortably wrapped in each other after you’d found your way to the bedroom. Both of you still caught in the passion of the moment you’d not forgotten but forgiven your fiancé’s meddling in your business. You were currently concentrating on kissing along his neck, enjoying the scratch of his stubble that he’d get rid off first thing in the morning. It was one of the few things he was meticulous about.

"Now, what did you want those things for love?" He asked sleepily and you decided to indulge him, for you’d given up the silent treatment a while ago, more or less enforced… or at least coerced to in trade for a mind-blowing orgasm.

"It was supposed to be a gift!" You murmured and felt him tense below you.  
"For Selina’s birthday, next week!"  
"Oh! Selina’s birthday? That… well damn…" He uttered and shifted. "That backfired!" He told you. "I really thought you were into those… tiles…"

"So that’s why you made sure I wouldn’t get them?" Joking you wondered at the sudden change of his manner.  
"Kind of…" He admitted. "I bought them for you…"  
You snorted in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. And guess what? It was only the beginning! :D
> 
> Starting next week comes **"Rooftop Pools & Sewers"** which is a three chaptered Dick romance. 
> 
> Actually this part of the Flirting Guide is the **sequel** , so if you've read it you might wanna check in next Wednesday and take a look at what inspired this short dip into the lives of Dick and his art-thief lover.


End file.
